Shishido Baiken  Eine Liebesgeschichte
by Kilt
Summary: Rindo ist auf Reisen mit Shishido Baiken.  Explizite Szenen! Miyamoto Musashi hat eine kleine Rolle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

I.  
„Rindo" - er ruft nach mir - „ Wo bist du?"  
Er hat mich vor einer Gruppe Ronin gerettet, die sich wahrscheinlich an mir vergangen hätte, wäre er nicht für mich da gewesen.  
Trotzdem kann ich mich nicht vollkommen überwinden, ihm zu trauen.  
Mein Vater wurde von dieser Horde Ronin wortwörtlich abgeschlachtet. Obwohl es tagsüber geschah, kam niemand meinem Vater zu Hilfe. Erst als es fast zu spät war, kam dieser Mann mit seinem schwarzen lockigen Haar, die spärlich unter einem Tuch bedeckt waren, und rettete mich.  
Ich reise mit ihm schon seit zwei Monaten umher. Trotzdem traue ich mich nicht, ihn nach seinem Namen zu fragen. Unsere Beziehung ist wie Bruder und Schwester. Ich schaue zu ihm auf, als wäre er mein großer Bruder.  
Immer wenn ich mich verloren oder einsam fühle, spürt er es und legt seine warme große Hand auf meinen Kopf und kniet sich zu mir hinunter. Dabei bemerke ich sein schiefes Lächeln, denn durch eine Narbe, die von seiner linken Augenbraue bis zu seinem linken Mundwinkel reicht, kann er nicht mehr gerade lächeln, ohne dass die Narbe wieder aufbrechen würde. Er sieht durch seine Narbe keinesfalls entstellt aus, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie lässt ihn erfahrener, mutiger, erwachsener erscheinen.  
Er meint, ich sei schon geschickt im Umgang mit dem Kusarigama. Manchmal, wenn ich nicht konzentriert bin, verletze ich mich beim Schwingen des Stahlgewichts trotzdem noch. Wenn er mit dem Kusarigama übt, sieht es so leichtfüßig und elegant aus. Als würde er mit Sichel und Kette tanzen.  
Nachts friere ich oft. Er bemerkt es und umarmt und wärmt mich von hinten. Er schmiegt sich an mich wie eine Decke und öffnet sein Kimono, um mich darin einzuwickeln.  
Anscheinend fühlt er, dass ich dadurch ruhiger werde und mich geborgen fühle.  
Für mich ist es ungewohnt, einen Mann zu kennen, der sich um mich kümmert und sorgt. Er hat mir sogar ein Tuch geschenkt. Genau so eins, wie er selbst trägt.  
„Rindo, wir müssen weiter." Seufzend klettere ich die Kiefer hinunter und laufe ihm entgegen.  
„Schau, was ich gefunden habe! Einen Kiefernzapfen.", erzähle ich ihm mit voller Begeisterung und reiche ihm den Zapfen hin.  
„Rindo, schau nur, da sind sogar noch ein paar Kerne!", erwidert er mit vergleichbarer Begeisterung.  
Kauend laufen wir nebeneinander und betrachten den Weg, der noch vor uns liegt.  
Nach ein paar Stunden kommen wir an einer Hütte vorbei. Bereits wissend verstecke ich mich hinter einem nahe gelegenen Baum, währenddessen mein großer Bruder sein Kusarigama auspackt und um Einlass bittet.  
Eine ältere Dame öffnet ihm die Tür und er betritt dankend die Behausung. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit höre ich Schreie und dumpfe Schläge. Mit seinem triumphierenden schiefen Lächeln, Verpflegung und Kleidung unter beiden Armen, verlässt er die Hütte.  
„Rindo, schau! Das reicht mindestens für zwei Wochen. Diese Herrschaften hier lebten richtig komfortabel. Komm!"  
Froh, so viel Essen zu haben, laufe ich zu ihm hinüber und er führt mich in das Haus.  
„So, hier können wir für ein, zwei Wochen leben." Sogar die Feuerstelle brennt noch.

Als es Nacht wird, liegen wir beide wieder nebeneinander und er fungiert als meine Decke.  
„Großer Bruder, kann ich dich etwas fragen?" - Ich muss ihn einfach fragen - „ Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich das fragst. Mein Name ist Shishido Baiken."  
„Darf ich dich trotzdem weiter 'großen Bruder' nennen?"  
„Natürlich, Rindo". Während er dies sagt, kann ich mir wahrlich sein Lächeln vorstellen.

Er rutscht noch etwas näher an meinen Rücken.  
Etwas regt sich bei ihm. Seltsam, beide Hände halten mich fest.  
Ich höre ihn leicht keuchen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, großer Bruder?"  
„Ja, Rindo. Magst du mich eigentlich sehr?"  
„Warum fragst du so etwas? Du bist komisch." Ich drücke seine Arme an mich.  
Sein Unterleib wird immer unruhiger.  
„Rindo, wir mögen uns beide ja sehr. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, dass dir sicher gefällt."  
Seine Arme lösen sich behutsam aus meinem Griff und es fühlt sich an, als würde er mein Kimono hoch schieben. Er bewegt sich sehr bedacht und vorsichtig.  
Seine warmen wohltuenden Hände drehen mich um und öffnen mein Kimono.  
„Bruder, was macht du?". Meine Atmung wird schneller.  
„Shh, es wird dir gefallen."  
Er führt seinen Mund zu meinen Brüsten und saugt leicht.  
Es fällt mir immer schwerer zu atmen.  
Sein Mund küsst meinen Hals und wandert immer höher.  
Schließlich erreicht er meinen Mund und meine Sinne entgleiten mir.  
Gleichzeitig gleitet seine Hand meinen Bauch entlang zu meinen Schenkeln. Er streichelt sie langsam. Plötzlich fühlt es sich so an, als würde seine rechte Hand etwas zwischen meinen Beinen suchen. Wie aus Reflex gewähre ich und er dringt dort unten ein.  
Eine Welle von vielen Gefühlen, von denen ich vorher nie wusste, dass es sie gibt, überwältigt mich.  
Er reibt erst sanft, dann etwas stärker und immer stärker.  
Er bewegt sich mittlerweile rhythmisch und meine Atmung ist stoßartig. Ich schwitze.  
Sein Unterleib bebt. Er greift etwas mit seiner Hand und schiebt es zwischen meine Beine.  
Es sind ungeahnte Gefühle, die ich erfahre. Wir keuchen im Takt.  
Seine Hüfte presst sich auf meine. Ich liege wie gelähmt auf dem Rücken. So viele überschwängliche Gefühle.  
Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er mit mir macht, aber es ist einfach wunderbar.  
Nach einer Weile werden die Gefühle immer stärker und ich bin an der Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Es spitzt sich zu unglaublichen Gefühlen zu. Dann ist alles vorbei.

Baiken liegt neben mir, außer Atem und verschwitzt wie ich.  
„Das war wirklich wunderbar, Baiken. Können wir das wieder machen?"  
„Ich liebe dich." Er küsst mich so leidenschaftlich, dass ich um Luft ringe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story. I only borrowed the characters.

II.  
Am nächsten Tag wache ich nackt auf. Nachdem ich mich in mein Kimono eingewickelt habe, gehe ich aus der Hütte hinaus und entdecke Baiken, als er sich im Fluss badet. Ich gehe in seine Richtung und lege mein Kimono ab. Er dreht sich zu mir um und mir wird klar, dass ich ihn das erste Mal nackt sehe.  
Er umarmt und küsst mich. Die Gefühle wallen in mir auf, doch ich versuche, sie zu unterdrücken. Seine Lendenregion bebt ein weiteres Mal. Doch nun kann ich sehen, was bebt.  
Es sieht aus wie ein Finger. Dicker und größer, aber im Grunde wie ein Finger.  
„Was ist das?", frage ich ihn auf den großen Finger hinweisend.  
„Damit verhelfe ich dir zu wunderbaren Gefühlen, so wie gestern."  
Mein Körper bebt nur dadurch, dass ich an die gestrige Nacht denke. Ich lasse mich nach hinten in das Wasser fallen, um mich abzukühlen. Er taucht nach mir und berührt mit seinen Lippen die Meinen.  
Meine Venen brennen. Ich schnappe nach Luft. Er zieht mich wieder unter Wasser. Ich sehe sein schiefes Lächeln. Er zieht mich zu sich hin und rammt seinen Finger mit unglaublicher Gewalt in mich. Ich schreie auf, doch ich schlucke nur Wasser. Vergeblich versuche ich mich von ihm loszureißen. Mit aller Gewalt rammt er seinen Finger in mich hinein, zieht ihn wieder hinaus und wieder stößt er ihn in mich.  
Diese Gefühle wallen in mir auf. Stärker als gestern. Obwohl ich panisch bin, gefällt es mir, wie er mit mir umgeht. Ich ersticke, doch ich fühle mich wohl.  
Nun muss er selbst auftauchen, um Luft zu schnappen.  
„Na? Gefällt dir das?", fragt er.  
„Die Gefühle drohen aus mir herauszubrechen. Mach weiter!", schreie ich, als er mich mit sich an die Wasseroberfläche zieht.  
Er zieht mich an Land und fesselt mich an einen nahe gelegenen Baum und geht weg.  
Nach einer Weile kommt er mit Reisbällchen zurück und füttert mich. Sein Finger ist schlaff und dünn. Erschöpft nicke ich ein.  
Als ich aufwache, bin ich nicht mehr an dem Baum gefesselt und daher bekleide ich mich und suche Baiken. Ich höre ihn kämpfen.  
„Ich steige aus. Die Spirale aus Tod und Mord."  
Ein Mann mit zwei Katana in seinen Händen steht über dem am Boden knienden Baiken und schaut auf ihn hinab.  
„Baiken!", schreit der Mann. Woher weiß er seinen Namen?  
„Töten ist das Einzige, was du kannst.", fügt Baiken bedacht hinzu.  
Die Narbe in seinem Gesicht ist wieder aufgebrochen. Das passiert immer, wenn er sich aufregt.  
Wut übermannt mich. Mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr. Er stürmt auf Baiken zu.  
Sein Blick wendet sich zu mir: „Nein! Rindo, er ist gefährlich. Er wird dich töten."  
Der Mann dreht seinen Kopf zu mir. Ich erblicke sein Gesicht.  
Diese Augen, sie sind mir bekannt. Die Augen eines Wahnsinnigen! Ich bin wie gelähmt.  
Baiken zieht mich hinter sich, um mich zu schützen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sein linker Arm am Schlüsselbein fast vollkommen vom Körper abgetrennt ist. Blut überströmt zittert er am Boden und ich knie mich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn so stark, wie ich kann, zu umarmen.  
Aus der Nase des Mannes mit den zwei Schwertern fließt Blut. Bestimmt ist sie gebrochen.  
Baikens Wunde blutet stark, zu stark. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Ich drücke tapfer seine Wunde zu.  
Er sieht blass aus. Er streckt seinen Arm zu mir aus und da bemerke ich, dass alle Fingerkuppen außer die des Daumens abgetrennt sind. So viel Blut.  
„Baiken, bleib da!"  
Meine Lippen sind trocken, trotzdem schaffe ich es, diese Worte aus mir hinauszupressen.  
„Musashi, du hast meinen großen Bruder getötet. Ich wollte ihn rächen, doch nun hast auch du mich besiegt."  
Musashi? DER Miyamoto Musashi, von dem alle reden?  
Ich will und kann Baiken nicht sterben lassen. Nach all den wunderbaren Gefühlen, die mir vorher nie bekannt gewesen sind.  
„Takezo, beende es hier und jetzt!"  
Ich umarme Baiken, so fest ich kann. Ich will ihn nicht loslassen.  
Wenn dieser Musashi Baiken tötet, muss er mich ebenfalls töten. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne Baiken, meinen großen Bruder, leben.  
Überraschenderweise geht Musashi.  
Baiken umarmt mich.  
„Komm, ich werde dir helfen.", sage ich leise zu ihm.  
Ich versuche, ihn mit größter Vorsicht in unsere Behausung zu tragen.  
Hektisch suche ich nach Leinen, um ihn zu verbinden.  
Ich hole Wasser vom Fluss, um es zum Kochen zu bringen. Damit werde ich das Messer desinfizieren, mit dem ich seine Wunde ausbrennen muss. Wenn sie sich entzündet, stirbt er.  
Ich stecke ihm ein Stück Holz in dem Mund, damit er sich bei diesen Schmerzen nicht die Zunge abbeißt. Es wird wehtun. Nicht nur ihm, auch mir.  
Ich lege die glühende Klinge des Messers auf seine Wunde. Verbrannte Haut riecht ekelerregend. Wie etwas Totes, das man gequält hat.  
Es macht mich krank, sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht anzuschauen. Baiken windet sich vor Schmerz. Schließlich finde ich Leinen, um seine Wunde zu verbinden. Ich lege Heilkräuter auf die Wunde.  
Er küsst mich und ich lege mich neben ihn.  
Später gebe ich ihm Reisbällchen und Tee. Er muss wieder stark werden, sonst werde ich mein Leben ohne ihn selbst beenden.  
Ich fahre durch seine lockigen schwarzen Haare. Er lächelt schief.  
Von nun ab bin ich die Decke für ihn. Ich schmiege mich von hinten an.  
Ich fühle, dass er das jetzt braucht. Ich küsse seinen Nacken.


End file.
